Lust
by LunaTheSpanishAnimeTomboy
Summary: 'His only purpose was to torture himself with the fantasy of ever having her for his own, to observe her from afar and admire her.' A little OOC Ghirahim. Demon Lord Ghirahim is back just weeks after the battle between Demise and Link. Why? How? Who is he lusting after? Rated M to be safe. Hope you like it. (This isn't supposed to be a full-out story, but a taste of how I write.)


The demon lord observed the young reincarnation of the previous goddess, Her Grace, Hylia. Under covers, lay the goddess slumbering in peace. Her body was turned to her side, giving him an accurate view of her back. He hopped in lightly, going to her side, as he perched himself on her bed where she slept. His eyes traveled her bare body, only stopping to what covered the rest of her, leaving the rest for his imagination. It's been weeks since the battle between Demise and Link. His existence still remains because near the end when Demise fallen at the Link's feet, the demon lord thought it would have been unnecessary and shameful to still serve him. _Disgraceful_, is more the name for it, to loose to such a _soft_ boy. So, he did what he can with the little magic he could gather and abandon his master to die then, he's been lingering on the surface.

Ghirahim glanced at her face, her features of innocence and purity. He listened to her soft and quiet breathing, such a soothing sound. Eyeing her bare skin once again, deep down he knew he desired to touch and caress it. He knew he desired to kiss and bite it, to tear her creamy skin with his teeth. He licked his lips, as he imagined the sweet taste of her blood. Ghirahim yearned to kiss her full and plump lips, and taste every bit of her purity. It was no lie, no denying that he desired to inhale her sweet scent once more. It driven him crazy, all of the cravings that he desired to fulfill. Yet, he knew he couldn't. He didn't understand why, when she lay right then and there, freely to abduct and have to himself. The demon couldn't bring himself to such measures. He wouldn't have any issue doing it as his Master's orders, but recently with no one to overpower him he somehow just couldn't do it. His heart has grown weak for the goddess incarnation.

His only purpose was to torture himself with the fantasy of ever having her for his own, to observe her from afar and admire her. He scolded himself in his mind to not dare touch the slumbering maiden, yet he couldn't hold anything back anymore. With an ungloved hand, her reached out, and hesitantly caressed her soft cheek. Following, slowly and carefully he ran his fingers through her wavy locks of gold. Such a beauty she was. It was a shame he wasn't hers. Not his, but that Skychild's. Gritting his teeth, he quickly pulled his hand away. What was that emotion he felt for her? He pondered in his mind all the time, yet not a single thing could answer it. It made him feel vulnerable, especially in his heart. Sometimes the unanswered question infuriated him.

His yearnings and his weakness wanted to be solved, for all of the soft emotions and fantasies corrupted him every day, more and more. Turning, his icy hair followed too, as it covered his left eye. A soft blush formed on his face from thinking so much. Frosted lips pursed when he eyed her angelic face once more as she smiled softly in her sleep. He felt a smile tug on his lips, admiring the form that lay beside him. Indeed it was quite obvious that the demon lord lusted for her. Yet, it was something more as well, the very emotion he tried to decipher all the time. Sighing, he walked back to her window.

"What is that emotion that haunts my heart?" He whispered to the starry night sky. With that, he shut the window closed and ran away into the night. Again, he was to wait for another night to discover an answer and secretly bask in her beauty. He was to torture himself and know that she could never be his, even if he ever did try to force her. Somehow….he knew that would never satisfy him.

**((Author's note: I hope you enjoyed. This isn't my first fanfiction or writing I have made but the first time I ever posted one of my stories on the site. I didn't think it would be as good as others and I was just sort of not confident with myself, but here it is. I thought it was okay, after I edited and re read. If you don't like it you can tell me in the reviews. I hope you enjoy my writing. :) I love to write and I hope to become a writer someday along with my other hobbies of singing and drawing. :3 Thanks for reading!))**


End file.
